Next-generation wireless networks may need to provide quick link discovery and improved link-adaptation to satisfy increasing quality of experience (QoE) expectations of mobile users. Moreover, next-generation wireless networks may implement wireless physical layer characteristics that cause the access link to be more sensitive to interference caused by link obstructions and/or environmental conditions, and that increase the complexity of link discovery. For example, next-generation wireless networks may include high-frequency access points (APs) that communicate millimeter wave (mmW) radio signals. Such high-frequency signals may require high degrees of spatial selectivity to achieve suitable signal range, which may render them more susceptible to link obstructions. Moreover, the reliance on highly directional beamforming complicates initial cell search since the user equipment (UE) and the high-frequency access point must jointly search over a potentially large angular directional space to locate suitable antenna configuration parameters for establishing the high-frequency interface. Accordingly, techniques for achieving fast link discovery and improved link-adaptation are desired for next-generation wireless networks.